


The Naskel Wood battle

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Squirrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Boo is not just a simple hamster and this tale will show his true strength and bravery. Hamsters and rangers everywhere, rejoice! ^-^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Naskel Wood battle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of bravery, strength and valour taken from the secret chronicles of the Great Wood of Naskel. I have been allowed by the descendants of Chestnut Bushytail the First to report it here for you, so that the world will know about the greatest battle in squirrel history.  
> Joking aside, I hope you'll like this little story where Boo finally gets a chance to go for the eyes!

The party was resting peacefully, gathered around the campfire in a small clearing just outside the borders of Naskel: they had travelled until sunset without pause and now they were exhausted, so Jaheira had decided they would take a break and face the trouble in the mines the next day, fresh both in body and mind.

A sudden noise bolted Boo awake and he sniffed the air, his fur standing on end with fear as he recognized the smell drifting from the wood: wolves, four of them and rapidly approaching. He shot a glance at the pink-haired human female, Imoen, who was on guard duty, but she had dozed off and was snoring softly, her head resting on her chest.

He briefly considered biting her to wake her up, but he was reluctant to hurt a friend, even if it was for a good reason. The only party member he would have no qualms about biting was the Thayan wizard, but the prospect of the fiery retribution he would face made him discard that option as well.

 _What can I do?_ , the hamster thought anxiously, then a familiar chattering in the branches above his head gave him an idea and he scurried up the nearest tree, where he found a pair of squirrels, a male and a female, “ _Brother, sister, I need your help!_ ”, he told them, his voice laced with urgency. The male squirrel tilted his head to the side, “ _What do you need, short-tailed brother?”._ “ _There’s a small pack of wolves approaching, if we don’t chase them away, they will hurt my friends!_ ”.

More squirrels gathered on the nearby branches out of curiosity, but at the word ‘wolves’, they shivered with fear and started talking all at once. “ _We can’t fight wolves!_ _Wolves are bad!_ ”, one cried. “ _They are big!_ ”, another added. “ _And they are dangerous!_ ”, a third voice concluded.

“ _We can be dangerous too!_ ”, Boo exclaimed, raising his own voice to be heard over the commotion, “ _I have been on many a battlefield in these last months and believe me, our teeth and claws are nothing to scoff at! Besides, there’s only four of them and at least forty of us, we can do it! You are stronger than you know and if you follow me, you will see for yourself the true strength of rodents!_ ”.

His speech struck a deep, hidden chord in the squirrels’ hearts: for too long they had allowed the flea-bags to rule their woods, for too long they had allowed the wolves to chase them away from their homes only because the bigger animals wanted their trees as their personal branched toilets. It was time to put an end to their oppression.

The leader of the squirrels nodded, “ _All right, brother, we are with you_ ”, he said, then turned to his kin and shouted, “ _Let’s show those wolves who rules this woods!_ ”. A chorus of enthusiastic voices answered him and Boo smiled. “ _Thank you, brothers and sisters_ ”, he said, then he quickly gave them instructions for the attack.

Before the wolves could approach the borders of the clearing, the hamster and the squirrels swooped on their backs with terrifying warsqueaks, savagely biting and scratching every tender spot they could find with all their righteous furry fury. The startled canines let out yelps of surprise, which quickly turned into howls of pain that bolted the adventurers awake.

The party members watched with astonishment as the four wolves writhed desperately in the futile attempt to get rid of their bushy-tailed assailants, only to at last give up and dash back into the woods, whining in defeat. Boo and the squirrels dropped off of their prey and scurried to the clearing, filling the silent night with triumphant squeaks: they had won!

Minsc beamed with pride and happiness, having fully understood what had just transpired before his eyes, “Ah, Boo, you and your friends chased away the evil wolves! That was a most glorious buttkicking!”, he exclaimed, bending to gather his faithful animal companion in his big hands, “Hamsters and rangers everywhere, rejoice!”. Boo rubbed his head against the Rashemi’s palm, “ _I couldn’t leave you in danger, my friend_ ”, he replied in his own language, “ _We’re a team_ ”.

Margaret Dawn chuckled and approached them with a warm smile, “Thank you for saving our lives, my sweet furry hero”, she said and placed a kiss on Boo’s head, then she took some cheese and a loaf of bread from her pack and knelt before the squirrels, “And thank you too, of course. This is for you, a little reward for your help”.

The bushy-tailed heroes happily accepted the food and their leader addressed the hamster one last time, “ _You were right, short-tailed brother: we are stronger than we thought ourselves to be. This victory will not be forgotten and neither will your name. May the Great Nut watch over you, Boo Braveheart_ ” _._

Boo nodded, “ _Thank you for your assistance, brothers and sisters. May the Great Nut always give you warm shelter and plenty of food. Farewell”_. With a parting bow, the squirrels scurried back to their homes, while the hamster took his rightful place in Minsc’s shirt pocket to sleep. The upcoming days would be full of action and he would need all of his strength to fight once more alongside his two-legged companions.

_THE END_


End file.
